Leaving You
by Four Compass
Summary: *Warning-This fic is inspired by song lyrics. If you want to understand the word choice, listen to the song"Leaving You" by Savoy and Sound Remedy.* Just a little RisexNaoto I decided to write after getting into the Persona series. This story is about mistakes and how to remedy the especially painful ones.


Disclaimer:Persona is the property of Atlus. I don't own anything but the story.

Naoto Shirogane sat down on her couch and flipped on her T.V. It was nearly 12 o'clock. Sleep had not come easily to her recently, and when it did, it was plagued with memories of Rise Kujikawa, the teen idol that Naoto, foir a brief time had dated. Just the thought of those words and that day brought back painful thoughts. Since then, her dreams had become nightmares, her recollection of the day becoming warped, like a drug trip. Often times Naoto would wake up in a cold sweat, her eyes bloodshot and breath ragged.

After flipping through channels for the second time and finding nothing interesting, Naoto turned off the T.V and got up to try to sleep again. The clock in her living room rang out 12 and was accompanied by the pattering of rain on the roof. A strange sound emitted from her speakers and a figure sitting on a couch appeared. The Midnight Channel. Naoto sat back down and stared at her T.V and tried to figure out why someone was on the Midnight Channel when Adachi had been apprehended. As she racked her brain for the answer the T.V's image became full color and the person onscreen was revealed. She recognized that red hair. It was-

Rise Kujikawa lay on the couch, her mind elsewhere. She was trying to sort through the rubble of her subconscious, which was filled with disjointed ideas, barely coherent ramblings and painful thoughts. This had been happening a lot. She would come out here and just sit and think. It started after the day she broke up with Naoto. Rise sighed and stared at the ceiling and listened to the rain pounding on the roof. As she sat contemplating, her clock rang 12 times. As soon as the chiming was done, her T.V speakers emitted a strange sound and a figure sitting on a couch appeared onscreen. The person looked deep in thought and very tired.

"The Midnight Channel? But why? We stopped Adachi. It shouldn't be showing anyone." Rise said confused. As she pondered the circumstances the T.V image became full color, revealing the figure of Naoto Shirogane. In spite of herself, she giggled. Naoto was wearing her pajamas and still wore that blue hat. Then Rise remembered that this was still the Midnight Channel and dialed Naoto's number.

Naoto was on the verge of figuring out why Rise might be on the Midnight Channel when her cell rang. She picked up the phone and checked Caller ID. It was Rise. Naoto begrudgingly picked hit answer call.

"Naoto?" Rise's panicked voice sounded from the phone.

"Rise what's the matter?" Naoto responded. "Did something happen?"

"Well I saw you on the Midnight Channel and I thought you had gotten kidnapped again and I kinda got a bit well...worried." Rise murmured, slightly embarrassed and shy like.

"I saw you as well. I thought on it for a little bit and I wondered if this is connected to the Midnight Channels meaning in urban myth." Naoto replied and blushed at what she was implying.

"...in urban myth. You mean how it shows you your true love. Does that mean..." Rise asked curiously.

"W-well I think so." Naoto blushed.

"But Naoto we..." Rise let her sentence trail off, sad and guilty.

"I don't care about that anymore. Let's just give ourselves this night and forget about the things we did." Naoto confessed.

"Naoto..." Rise said, lost for words." It's midnight. No one's allowed out. And my grandma is sleeping. She'll be worried if I'm not back before she's up."

"Well then we'll just give ourselves till sunrise. Rise I-I want to give up on leaving you." Naoto whispered, blushing crimson.

"Nao..." Rise blushed. " I'll be there. I love you." Rise hung up, her cheeks blushing crimson as well.

Rise snuck into the kitchen and jotted down a quick note to her grandmother. She exited quietly and began walking, as her scooter would make a lot of noise. As she walked down the street, Rise thought about the day she and Naoto broke up. They had gone shopping for clothes (Rise's idea) and stopped for a coffee when Rise ran into an old friend who she had once dated. Naoto stepped out to use the bathroom and Rise talked with him for a while. Something about the situation, her emotions and his tone influenced Rise and when Naoto came back, those words tumbled out of her mouth. Naoto had politely excused herself and left but Rise knew that Naoto was writhing with anger and pain on the inside. And that hurt Rise a lot. Nothing even came out of that. It caused unnecessary pain and Rise hated herself for it. Rise shifted her focus and walked up the steps to Naoto's door and knocked. The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a tired but happy Naoto.

"Hi Ri." She smiled as Rise walked in. They both sat down on the couch and Naoto rested her head on Rise's shoulder. Rise blushed a little and smiled.

"Uh Nao? I just wanted to say that...you know...I-I'm sorry." Rise murmured shyly, putting her head on Rise's. Naoto simply turned and embraced Rise.

"...I can't stay angry at you. Just keep a level head when stuff happens. Just know love you Ri." Naoto whispered in Rise's ear. Rise nuzzled into Naoto's neck.

"I love you too Nao."

The two retired to Naoto's room. But whatever plans they had would have to wait. They fell asleep almost immediately, Rise cuddling into Naoto, who's arms were draped over Rise's slender figure.

They were only awoken by the sun shining through the curtains. Naoto yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good morning Ri." She said, a slight smile on her lips. Rise sat up and yawned, her hair all ruffled up and a slightly tired expression on her face.

"Good morning Nao." Rise yawned and stretched again. Naoto giggled.

"You look so cute when you're tired." Naoto threw her arms around Rise's neck and kissed her.

"Naoto." Rise murmured in Naoto's ear. " I'm giving up on leaving you."

Rise's grandmother walked into the kitchen on the second floor of Marukyu Tofu shop.

"Rise?" She called, "Rise are you he- what's this?" Grajndma Kujikawa asked out loud as she saw Rise's note. She picked it up and began to read it.

Grandma

I'm going to Naoto's house. I apologize for sneaking out at midnight but it's urgent. I still don't know if you agree but I don't care. I still love her.

Signed

Rise

Grandma Kujikawa smiled and set the note down.

"Youth. What a delightfully awkward time." She sighed. "Rise, I support anything that makes you happy."

(Yay new story! Hope you all enjoyed this! I hope to publish more often)


End file.
